Las Memorias de Bob
by AnachezVel
Summary: Toda mi vida viví metida en un espejo, un día el espejo se rompió. Me corte con los pedazos y tuve siete de años mala suerte.


_**Hola, Aqui AnaChezVel.**_

 _ **Este ejercicio de escritura nace como los de mucha gente, para tratar de canalizar una energía creativa reprimida, esperó esto sea tan agradable de leer como lo es de escribir. Procurare ser fiel a la personalidad de lo personajes pero sin embargo mi deseo es dotarlos de matices propios y apropiarme de ellos, es por eso que la narrativa de esta historia es algo que aun estoy tratando de perfeccionar, cualquier critica constructiva sera bien recibida, y cualquier critica destructiva ser disfrutada.**_

 _ **disclaimer: Steven Univers, pertenece a sus respectivos dueños tanto en distribución como en creacion .**_

 _Tendré que admitir que en primer lugar; esta historia es un drama, de esos donde la lágrimas suceden desde el primer momento hasta el ultimo y que a decir verdad; no supongo llegada a este punto, vaya a tener un final feliz, para ello tendría que haber un milagro y no creo en tal cosa._

 _Mi nombre es Lapis, Lapis Lazuli al cuando todo esto comenzó tenia solo veintiséis años, pero supongo para poder explicar claramente todos los acontecimientos que me llevaron a ser como soy y actuar de la manera en que lo hice para poder contar el drama que en realidad quiero narrar tendré que remitirme a un poco mas atrás. Así que el inicio es este:_

Parte 1:

 **LA CHICA QUE TENIA CLARO QUE NO SABIA LO QUE QUERIA**

Debo confesar que tengo un concepto bastante básico de mi persona, ciertamente toda mi vida o la mayoría de ella, la sentí como encerrada en un espejo viviendo en un solo lugar mirando mis acciones como únicas en el mundo; pero al mismo tiempo solo viendo el reflejo de lo que otras personas deseaban ver en mi y yo "porsupuesto" complacientemente les mostraba; ¿que puedo decir?, no podía detenerme de ser así. No voy a decir que lo hacia para no estar sola, simplemente no me interesaban los demas, además de que era supremamente fácil hacer que las personas hicieran lo que quiciese; Así fue: En la primaria ser la callada, pero carismática niña que era buena en los estudios y obediente en casa.

Por ejemplo limpiar mi alcoba no era un asunto de ser ordenada sino un medio para alcanzar un fin; mesadas mas altas, "confianza". Eso no pareciera ser algo malo; pero supone un problema cúando sabes y eres consciente de que todo es una fachada; y descubres lo fácil que es manipular a tus padres con una cama bien tendida. Me acostumbre a que así fueran las cosas, imitar opiniones importantes frente a temas triviales para siempre tener con quien estar de acuerdo en cualquier entorno social, se hizo una tarea bastante sencilla.

Simplemente ignorar los sentimientos de los demás y vivir en una versión unilateral de la vida.

La secundaria sin embargo se torno algo mas complicada con aquello de los eventos sociales, los cambios corporales y los novios, fue muy fácil hacerme con un chico lindo cualquiera del equipo de fútbol americano mantenerlo a raya con mi actitud fría pero tímida. En mis estudios todo perfecto, realmente nada era tan dificil y ciertamente aquello que no entendiese lo compensaba con pagarle a la nerd de mi vecina: Peridot para que lo hiciese por mi.

\- **_ahggg es cierto Peridot es importante en esta historia-_**

Peridot Sunstone, puede sonar como un nombre muy impresionante antesala de una persona muy interesante pero realmente no lo es. Es solo el parafernalico nombre de mi pequeña, escandalosa, odiosa, quisquillosa, melodramática y sin embargo absurdamente inteligente vecina, se podría decir que somos amigas de la infancia pero ciertamente hasta la universidad esto fue un hecho absolutamente unilateral, de su lado por supuesto.

Peridot aparte de su evidente corta estatura y liberal corte de cabello, tiene la infinita capacidad de avergonzar e incomodar a quien sea, sin importar la clase de situación en la que se encuentre. Eso y saber manejar, Controlar, armar y desarmar prácticamente cada aparato electronico sobre la faz del planeta, la hacían una candidata perfecta para ser la capitana de los nerds en la escuela. Aunque por razones muy crueles y egoistas -solo ahora me atrevo a decirlo- nunca deje de hablarle para que jamas dejara de ayudarme con matemáticas, trigonometría y álgebra. Si bien no iba con ella a la hora del almuerzo, ni a sus presentaciones de feria de ciencias; En los que, acoto, la muy friki siempre quedaba en primer lugar - ¡durante los doce malditos años¡- siempre la saludaba en los pasillo o le daba tickets para los juegos del equipo o presentaciones del exclusivo ballet ínter colegial, obviamente con la certeza de que jamas usaria pues sabia de sobra que para ella la juventud snob pro deportiva. Eramos una masa de DESCEREBRADOS. lo triste de todo era que en parte, ella tenia derecho a decir eso del 80% de las personas que conocía tomando en cuenta su ridículamente alto coeficiente intelectual.

 _ **En fin, Peridot.**_

En la secundaria ser parte del grupo de jovencias bailarinas del ballet era algo mas que solo popularidad, en realidad eramos el referente de éxito, futura prosperidad economica y fama de todo el campus; La "highschool royalti".

 _ **-decirlo en ese entonces no sonaba ser tan idiota ni ridículo como lo es ahora-**_

Por tanto ser algo diferente que la chica sexy, callada, distante, misteriosa y perfecta sonaba a una estupidez

Yo siempre tenia todas las respuestas correctas, los amigos correctos, la actitud correcta y arrastre la secundaria a ser exactamente lo que yo deseaba. Si había fotball era por que yo necesitaba tener un chico mariscal de campo como novio en la secundaria.

Yo creía ciegamente que todo sucedía por mi y para mi. Como dije pase mi vida hasta hace poco encerrada en un espejo.

No sabia lo que quería o que deseaba algo hasta que la conocí a ella:

 **JASPER QUARTZ**

Ella era realmente la clase de persona que sinceramente yo mas que nada deseaba doblegar, era mas alta y fuerte que cualquier chico. De un intelecto agudo y la madurez de un adulto, bien posicionada social y economicamente, sobrina de la Directora y secretaria de educación del estado: Yellow Diamond; No contenta con eso, era fundadora y capitana de los equipos de tennis, boxeo, natación, baloncesto y voleibol de su antiguo instituto, que por cierto eran en ese entonces campeónes locales, estatales y nacionales a nivel escolar; Ella tenia medallas y menciones de honor, ademas de premios de reconocimiento deportivo, en todas esas disciplinas, durante los años que estudio allí; Agregando aquellos que ya tenia de sus años de primaria y secundaria: Basicamente toda una una prodigio del entrenamiento deportivo.

No es de extrañar que Peridot y Jasper anduvieran juntas para todas partes cuando Jasper arribo nueva al instituto. Ambas eran reconocimas y temidas en el campus una por su deslumbrante carrera y porte; la otra por su intelecto avallasador, toda la escuela sabia que sin lugar a dudas jasper se colgaría mas de una precea dorada cuando pudiese competir en los olímpicos, en cualquier deporte que se le viniera en gana, y peridot sin lugar a dudas llegaría a la luna o a otra dimensión si esa nerd, cabeza hueca se lo proponía.

En un principio antes de que se conocieran los impresionantes antecedentes de la persona en cuestión

-Jasper- era algo risible de ver, la pequeña y parlanchina Peridot, andando con una enorme y llamativa joven de piel canela y un lunar de piel mas clara por todo su cuerpo. Realmente ninguno de nosotros creíamos que esa enorme mujer con ojos ambarinos y mirada de pocos amigos siquiera pudiese escucharla. Fue inevitable conocernos. Sobre todo por que tan pronto como ella empezó a despegar por su cuenta en el instituto se hizo rápidamente parte de lo que denominábamos el ganado de temporada, es decir los chicos y chicas mas apetecibles de todo el campus.

Tantos chicos como chicas de toda la escuela, demostraron un interés inmediato en ella luego del primer juego de baloncesto del equipo femenino, sin lugar a dudas no solo era grande. No solo era talentosa, era perfecta, carismatica, algo sarcástica y pedante pero en su aspecto no quedaba justificada la modestia, me atrevo a decir que hubiese parecido incluso hipócrita que la tuviese.

Tener a Jasper era tener al mejor espécimen para poder iniciar los menesteres de la sexualidad.

\- _**Seeep, Todo este drama en realidad es: Una historia de como básicamente he arruinado mi vida: Por acostarme con las personas equivocadas- Creo que asi llamare a estas memorias.**_

 _ **FIN CAPITULO UNO:**_

 _ **TITULO.**_

 _ **COMO HE ARRUINADO MI VIDA POR ACOSTARME CON LAS PERSONAS EQUIVOCADAS. por: Lapis Lazuli.**_


End file.
